


Broken Wishes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, There is no world where I am not seeking you/There is no life I will ever live where I’m not missing you





	Broken Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The pain in Dean’s side remains. It is a long way from relieved; however, the ache is temporarily numbed by the comfort of Sam by his side, holding an ice pack to his busted ribs while pressing gentle kisses to his cheek. Sam is still young and innocent enough to believe in fairy tales, thinking that kisses are magic and can take away any amount of sorrow. A part of Dean has done that in recent days, believed in magic, standing out in the rain with his face to the heavens, hoping the water would wash the pain away. 

It is foolish to believe such lies. Yet the endearment Sam gives him is kindhearted enough to soothe the sting of busted ribs, but not fully remove the sorrow. Dean hisses, biting back the aching fire blazing up his side. 

Dad was drunk, again, and had one to many. Tragically, Dean got caught in his sight. The only blessing in the beating was that Sam was not home at the time, and Dean had the opportunity to come up a lie about getting into a scrap with the local youth bully before his sibling returned. Sam doesn’t know about the abuse and the hunting lifestyle consumed with monsters and Dean is not ready to tell him the truth about either. 

Therefore, for now, Dean closes his eyes and takes comfort in Sam’s kindness and the comfort he offers. With shaky fingers, he gently presses his palm to Sammy’s cheek; his little brother smiles big and bright with sweet puppy-dog eyes full of love and hope and fondness, and Dean feels his heart break just a little bit as he takes a shuddering breath.

He wants to take Sam and run far, far away, where he will be safe and can have a normal, happy life away from monster and demons and a father who becomes the monster when the whisky burns in his blood. He wants his little sibling to live happily ever after. He doesn’t know when, or if ever, they will have a normal life, so for now, Dean pecks a soft kiss to Sammy’s cheek and the younger boy smiles so brightly it is like basking in the sunny sunlight. 

Dean smiles kindly, and tugs him close enough to nearly squish Sam in his tight embrace, his hand curling into Sam’s hair and stroking tenderly. Sam goes boneless in his arms, calm and relaxed, snuggled into his side and Dean feels blissful despite the discomfort of his bruised ribs. Leaning in, Dean kisses Sammy’s forehead, and for a moment in time, the world is not such a terrible place. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/814622.html?thread=103397918#t103397918)


End file.
